Memories of Wind and Death
by Aishoujo
Summary: Sango stands by the same cliff and contemplates her life as a warrior and human. InuSan


**NOTE**: There's an InuSan contest going around for any deviantart user. Basically, you make a drawing or literature piece of anything related to Inuyasha/Sango and family. You can take it in any way, however it has to be your own piece. For more information, message me. The deadline is June 10th!

* * *

I used to love the wind in my hair. As the coldness of the air pounced over my brown locks and gently lifted them up in a group. Some of them would disobey and move opposite, but I would grab them and lightly cup them over my ear. I was simply a girl who loved to stand amongst the cliffs edge and watch nature take its course.

When you are a warrior, you have to learn to enjoy the small things. Like the wind in your hair, the trees on the ground from afar, the seagulls in the sky, and the clouds from above. You have to enjoy them because there's going to be a day when you're lying flat on your back, soaked in blood of yours and your family, betrayed by your possessed brother and rotting away in the ground soil.

It's going to hit you hard like the sickle he tried to kill you with.

Now I'm Twenty, alone and yet not. My family is dead, buried beneath the holy ground of the Demon Slayer's village. I stood firmly against the same cliff's edge having come for a visit. The breeze lightly hit me from all sides, and I welcomed it. Wearing but a pink and white kimono, and my hair basked in a light blue cloak which hid my locks from all grievances and disturbances.

I remember coming here as a child with Kohaku. We would go so close to the edge that my father would call us out and order us back. Though I didn't care because I enjoyed it here. And yet now, it seems like I don't have much time.

I hear footsteps coming towards me and I pause as I continue to stare out from the cliff. I have a feeling I know who it is for multiple footsteps go with it. Suddenly, there's a man standing next to me and children—my children—standing by our legs watching the ground with wide-eyed expressions.

"Wow, it's so deep!" Suko gloated, holding onto my leg as he tried to peek further below. He was apart of a set of twins; Sazana who stood beside him, also male, watched at his father's feet. He was a little scared to look down which was why he made sure to stay stiff where he was and enjoy the scenery in one spot.

I watched as Suko teased him for being scared; and my little one did also, Toshi, who was trying to look over her father's shoulder but she was only able to see so much.

And the father—my husband—stood simply watching the sky with a crooked smile on his face which made me wonder what he was thinking. Soon, Suko became bored of teasing his brother and began running opposite to the cliff while Sazana ran after. Toshi squirmed amongst her father's shoulders and pleaded to be let down which he allowed eventually and she followed her brothers quickly wanting to be included.

I turned back to him after double-checking that they were staying in the area and he did the same. Opening my mouth to speak first, but I heard his cold laugh that silenced me.

"Heh, sorry. I thought you wanted to be alone, but they wanted to see their mother."

I sent him a look before moving my eyes to the scenery once again. I could not help the slow smile which plagued my face, Typical Inuyasha.

"I'm glad they did."

Inuyasha sent me a stare before his eyes raised to the scene in questioning. He had opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it this time.

"I would always come here when I was a child. My parents hated when I went near the edge, but it was always so relaxing here.. At least from all the bloodshed." I started, trying to make sure my voice stayed sturdy. My husband, Inuyasha, waited until I went on, "All that time wasted on destroying those low life demons, and this was the only place to get some quiet."

"It is.. kind of nice here."

I laughed at his seemed awkward, out of place even. It was mostly what attracted me to him. Friends first, before a tragedy set which ended with our best friends dying harshly in the last battle between the ruthless Naraku. At first I had contemplated coming here alone and starting a new life. However, Kaede and Inuyasha were still here and I didn't want to leave my only family. It was actually Kaede who suggested me and Inuyasha get together, and the thought was obviously rebutted.

Many times, but a few days later I was surprised by a proposal from Inuyasha himself.

He kept telling me, later on, that he was possessed by a demon or some excuse but even so I said yes. I hadn't loved him at the time, and I knew his heart would always be Kagome's. But we had been through so much together to be separated and we knew each other better than we knew anyone else. A few days later we had a small ceremony in Kaede's village and twelve months later I gave birth to a set of healthy twins with white hair. Humans.

The topic of Miroku and Kagome rest along with their grave. We don't talk about them though I do think about them everyday. Kilala, Shippo, the love of my life, my best friend. I wonder if that was what he was thinking about too.

Because like me he is a warrior and he knows to enjoy the small things too.

"I would always like the feeling in my hair. The wind blowing against my soft locks, I'd feel.. like I was the world. Here and there was peace around me. No death, no sadness.." I peeked at him to see his expression. He seemed to be looking awestruck at the scenery, as if he was contemplating something. "Even now.. Don't you agree Inuyasha?"

I hadn't gotten a response. Fine. I moved my head to look back out, but as I did, I felt something over the top of my head.

I felt the wrap being undone and before I knew it, my hair flew along with the breeze. I stared at Inuyasha in confusion who only seemed more dumbfounded, holding the blue cloth on the tip of his finger.

"You said you enjoyed the wind in your hair.. and yet you covered it up, why?"

I could only stare at him before I held a hand out for him to grasp and he took it slowly. I turned my back towards the cliff in a quick motion and I began pulling him towards the village watching the twins and Toshi stumble around in circles in front of us. "Because I've learned to enjoy other things.." I muttered and I laughed when I heard the snort beside me.


End file.
